Princess
by Tsubasita-cchi y Atashii
Summary: Colección de drabbles que relatan la relación amorosa de Edgar Valtinas y su Princesa Eliza Forest. OCXEdgar.  Cap 7: Madre e Hija. Ella quedó sola...¿O tal vez no?
1. Voz armónica

Sonó la campana de fin de clases. Un joven de cabello azul grisáceo largo, de ojos azules, el derecho cubierto por su cabello, vestido con el uniforme de su instituto, pasó por el edificio de la escuela, vacío, o eso era lo que él creía.

-Vaya. Me han dejado tarde, es sólo porque el profesor quería vernos trabajar bien. Cuando vuelva a casa, me baño y me voy a hacer las tareas atrasadas. Porque sino, no podré entrenar bien. Nuestro equipo trabajó mucho para entrar en las finales.

De repente, de una sala de música se escuchó en el piano una canción preciosa y una voz angelical cantando en Inglés, para variar, pues el Instituto estaba situado en Inglaterra. El chico se acercó.

-¿Quién será? No la conozco...- Se asomó para ver a la dueña de esa voz. En vez de preguntarse tanto, decidió escuchar.

**_"Lost in a riddle last saturday night,_**

**_Far away at the other side_**

**_He was caught in the middle of a desesperate fight..."_**

Él conocía esa canción. Moonlight Shadow. Decidió unirse a la chica.

-**_And she never know how to pass through...the trees that whisper in the evening...carried away by a moonlight shadow..._**

Hizo dueto con la chica hasta esa parte. Ella paró y miró al chico. Era rubia, de ojos rojos. Tenía un cintillo blanco con moños a los lados y el uniforme del instituto.

-Preciosa voz tienes.

-Gracias.- Dijo la rubia.

-¿Siempre estás aquí?

-Después de clases, claro. En clases de música no puedo cantar así, y debo apegarme a partituras, algunas tristes y marchosas, como Imagine.

-Esa es bonita.

-También me uní al coro. Me dicen que tengo una voz armónica.

-Eso ya lo comprobé.

-Tu eres Edgar Valtinas del equipo de soccer de la escuela, ¿no?

-Asi es. Nunca oí hablar de ti.

-Soy la nueva...bueno, no tan nueva. Hace un mes que estudio aquí, pero casi nadie me conoce...- La chica le extendió la mano.- Me llamo Eliza Forest.

-Un gusto, Eliza.- Se estrecharon las manos y después Edgar se la besó, suavemente.

-Espero que podamos vernos más seguido.

-Así será. Te acompaño a tu casa, si quieres.

-No me negaría.

-Vamos, entonces.

Le tomó la mano a Eliza y se fueron de ahí, en silencio, pero felices.


	2. School Days

Al dia siguiente, aparecieron los dos juntos al llegar a la escuela. Eliza y Edgar hablando como unos amigos de la infancia.

Un amigo de Edgar, llamado Owen, se acercó a él.

-Buenos dias, Edo!

-Buenos dias...

El chico no podía creer lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

-Edo, ¿En serio estás saliendo con Eliza, la fantasmita?

**_"¿FANTASMITA?"_** Pensó Eliza.**_ "Yo no soy fantasmita, cabeza de chorlito!"_**

-Primer punto: No estoy saliendo con Eliza. Segundo...

-¿A QUIEN LE DICES FANTASMITA, INGLÉS DE SEGUNDA?

-Eliza!- Edgar le dió una mirada severa.- No puedes tratar así a la gente todo el tiempo. Sé que eres histérica, que no te gusta que te llamen fantasmita y toda la cosa, pero una dama no se  
comportaría así!

-Perdóname, Edo-kun...a veces no mido la gravedad de la situación...

Su amigo de dirigió una mirada de malicia.

-¿Edo-kun, eh? Entonces si están saliendo...

-Por última vez, NO estoy saliendo con Eliza!

-Bueno...no era para tanto...

-Ja, otro más que no mide la gravedad de la situación...- Dijo Eliza.

-Eliza...

Sonó el timbre de entrada a clases.

-¿Vamos? ¿En que clase vas?

-En la misma tuya, Edo-kun...

-Ah...

-¿Ves? Por eso no soy Eliza, sino que soy la fantasmita.

-Pero te acompañaré todo el dia.

-Eres todo un caballero, Edgar.

-Y tu una princesa, Eliza.

-Hablando de princesa...¿Sabías acerca de mi descendencia? Me dijeron que mis padres eran descendientes indirectos de Lady Diana.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno, yo no conozco las verdaderas raíces de los Forest...

-Podrías tomarte un tiempo y averiguarlo...

-Pero mi madre me contó algo de nuestra familia...

-A ver, cuéntamelo.

-Bueno, hace algunos años, por ahí en 1900 adentrándose al siglo XXI, se dijo que mi familia...

Mientras Eliza relataba, los dos entraron al edificio de la escuela.


	3. Flores y lluvia

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que vaya a las finales del campeonato?

Era el atardecer en la ciudad de Londres. Afuera de la Secundaria de Eliza y Edgar estaban éstos últimos a punto de irse.

-Si, me honrarías con tu presencia, Eliza.- Le dijo él.

-Pero...La final es mañana y no creo que tenga dinero para comprar una entrada...

-No te preocupes, le dije al entrenador que te dejara entrar como parte del equipo, así que vas a poder venir. Además, te prometo que el primer gol que haga en el partido, te lo dedico a ti.

Eliza se sonrojó a más no poder. ¿Edgar había hecho eso por ella? ¿Ella, Eliza, "La fantasmita" del colegio?

-¿En...verdad?

-Si, claro, lo que sea por mi princesa.- Se arrodilló frente a ella y le besó la mano. Aunque en ese momento Edgar hubiera querido besarla, y decirle que estaba muy enamorado de ella. Pero no lo  
hizo, pues sabía que Eliza no tenía las cosas bien claras acerca de lo que sentía por él. Lo veía en su rostro.

-Gracias, Edgar, de verdad que eres un caballero.

-Claro, porque tú, Eliza, eres una verdadera princesa.

-¿Me acompañas a mi casa?

-Claro, como dije, lo que sea por mi princesa.

Le tomó de la mano y ambos se fueron.

A mitad de camino, estaba por anochecer.

-Esperame aquí.- Le dijo Edgar cuando cruzaron un lugar lleno de flores bonitas.- Y cierra los ojos.

-Muy bien...- Dijo Eliza. A los cinco minutos sintió algo en su mano. Abrió sus ojos, y era un ramo de hermosos jazmines blancos como la nieve.

-Ahora...- Edgar le puso una margarita en el cabello.- Si luces bonita. Bueno, más de lo que eres.

Luego anocheció y se puso a llover.

-Rayos, y yo no traje mi paraguas...- Dijo Eliza. Edgar se quitó la chaqueta del colegio y cubrió la cabeza de Eliza con ella.- Edgar...

-No quiero que te mojes, Eliza.

-Pero...Edgar! Te vas a mojar...

-Mientras tú estés bien, no me importará lo que me pueda pasar a mi, Eliza. Primero tu bien y después el mio.

Eliza volvió a sonrojarse, le dió las gracias a Edgar. Llegaron a casa de Eliza. Se despidieron. Edgar se fue.

-¿Y esas flores, Eliza?- Le preguntó su hermana Luna, de cabello rojo y ojos cafés, que traía puesto un vestido blanco de mangas largas y unas botas cafés.

-Me las dió un amigo...- Dijo Eliza, poniéndose los jazmines en el pecho y acariciando la margarita en su cabello.- **_Un muy querido amigo..._**


	4. Eliza no tame ni

Eliza durmió con la margarita en su cabello y las flores atadas con un listón rojo en su mesa de noche. Al dia siguiente en el partido, al primer gol que anotó Edgar, éste le gritó a Eliza "Gracias, ángel Eliza!" Ella sonrió. Luego, el equipo del colegio de Edgar ganaba 3 a 1.

Era el atardecer. Eliza estaba anotando la partitura de "Für Elise" de Ludwig van Beethoven, su compositor favorito. Le faltaban solo el nombre y unos cuantos compases.

-¿Puedo entrar?- Edgar había entrado a la sala de música de la escuela.

-Claro...Aunque sólo yo debería tener acceso a esta sala, pues me lo ha dado el director...

-No te preocupes, no hay nadie más que tu y yo. ¿Y eso?- Preguntó él mirando la partitura.

-Es la partitura de una de las obras que más me gusta.

-Tócala.

Eliza preparó sus manos y tocó la canción. Sonaba hermosa. Entonces el peliazul comenzó a cantar una letra que se había inventado para Eliza. Como Eliza no había terminado de transcribirla, sólo pudo tocar las 2  
primeras partes.

-**_Eliza mia esto es para ti_**

**_Del corazón, es para ti,_**

**_Eliza mía de mi corazón_**

**_Eres mi vida y mi razón._**

**_Sin ti yo sé, no viviré_**

**_Pues eres mi vida, lo sé._**

**_Eliza mía, Eliza mía, Eliza mía_**

**_Esto es para ti_**

**_Del corazón, es para ti, _**

**_Pues sabes tú que no vivo sin ti, _**

**_Eliza de mi corazón._**

-Qué belleza...- Dijo Eliza al terminar de tocar. La letra de Edgar era romántica en cierta manera. Le gustaba.

-Bueno...me tardé bastante en escribirla.

-Debo terminar de transcribir la partitura.

-Te esperaré.

Entonces Eliza después de terminar de escribir la partitura, en vez de "Für Elise", escribió como título "Eliza no tame ni".

* * *

**Por cierto, Elisa no tame ni es el nombre japonés que se le da para "Für Elise".**


	5. Viaje

-¿Vas a viajar a Austria y no me has dicho nada?

Edgar estaba hablando por teléfono con Eliza. Sonaba muy preocupado. Eliza le había contado que esa misma noche se iba a Austria.

-Edo...mi maestra de música me dijo que me quedaría una semana en Viena para ir a tocar el Invierno de las 4 estaciones como violín principal, el Verano como violín secudario y otra vez como Violín principal en la "Cacería" de Vivaldi.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Perdóname, pero si te lo decía...harías lo posible para no dejarme ir.

-Eliza...

-Prometo hablarte en cuanto haya llegado a Viena.

-Pero...Eliza...

-Lo siento, Edo. Yo debo irme.

Eliza colgó el teléfono. Lo admitía, le daba mucho dolor dejar a Edgar solo. Si hubiera tenido el valor ella le hubiera dicho "te amo". Pero no lo tuvo.

Edgar quedó muy confundido. Pero después de todo tomó una decisión.

Eran las 8 y media de la noche. Faltaba media hora para que el avión hacia Austria partiera.

-Edo...perdóname con toda mi alma...

Pasaron 15 minutos en los que la rubia de ojos rojos se pasó repitiendo esa frase. Iba a irse, cuando...

-Espera, Eliza!

**_"Esa voz...no puede ser él..."_** Pensó Eliza.

Pero si lo era. Edgar le había tomado una mano, haciendo que ella se detuviese.

-Edo...

-No puedo dejarte ir, Eliza!- Él la abrazó.

-E...Edo...

-Iré contigo a Austria.

-Pero...Edo...

-No te preocupes. Todo está bien. Hablé con mis padres y me dijeron que podía ir contigo.

-Edo...

-Donde vaya mi princesa, iré yo. Toma.

Sacó de su bolsillo una caja pequeña y negra que tenía un collar de perlas y se lo puso al cuello a Eliza.

-Gracias...Edo-kun...

Anunciaron la partida del vuelo. Y los dos esa noche se fueron a Austria.


	6. Ludwig Van Beethoven

3 dias pasaron desde que llegaron a Viena.

Faltaban 4 dias para que se volvieran a Inglaterra. Los dias anteriores Eliza practicaba el Invierno y el Verano. Edgar la miraba, fascinado. No sólo ella tocaba el piano, sino que tambien tocaba el violín. Su princesa era muy habilidosa.  
-Edo.- Le dijo ella al tercer día de estadía, luego de una práctica.- Quisiera que me acompañaras a un lugar.  
-Si, Eliza. ¿Pero a donde?  
-Es un secreto. Vine a Viena no sólo a tocar, sino para ver lo que veré!  
-Bueno.  
Pasaron por la cuidad de Viena. Grande, antigua pero bonita.  
-Espera.- Dijo Eliza. Se detuvo en una florería.- Guten Tag! (Buenas tardes!)  
Entró a la florería. Una mujer de cabello café corto y ojos miel la miró.  
-¿Was möchten Sie? (¿Qué deseas?)- Preguntó la mujer.  
-Ich möchte kaufen ein Bouquet von Rosen und Lilien anderen. (Quisiera comprar un ramo de rosas y otro de lirios.)  
-Ah! ¿Welche Farbe? (¿De qué color?)  
-Rote Rosen und Weiße Lilien, Bitte. (Las rosas rojas y los lirios blancos, por favor)  
-Unmittelbar. (Enseguida.)- Dijo la mujer. Luego envolvió un ramo de rosas y un ramo de lirios, rojos y blancos respectivamente, y se los dió a Eliza.- Hier geht's. (Aquí tienes.)  
Eliza pagó las flores y después siguió caminando con Edgar.  
-¿Sabes alemán?  
-Si. Tuve que estudiar 1 mes!  
-Bueno, valió la pena, sabes hablar muy bien.  
Llegaron al cementerio Central de Viena, donde Eliza explicó al guardia que venía a visitar la tumba de Ludwig Van Beethoven, que ella pertenecía a la Orquesta Juvenil de Londres, que él venía a acompañarla. El guardia los dejó pasar. Llegaron al lugar.  
-¿Esto es?  
-Si, Edo. Es la tumba del gran Ludwig Van Beethoven. Mi compositor favorito, en especial por la Sonata Luz de Luna y Für Elise.  
-¿No era él sordo?  
-Asi es. Pero estoy segura de que podía oír un poco y así podía componer todas sus maravillosas obras. Él me influenció a aprender piano.  
-Hay que agradecer que lo hayas conocido, mi doncella.  
-Así es.- Dejó las flores.- Danke, Beethoven. Ihre Arbeit wird ewig dauern und andere inspirieren. Mein Name ist Eliza, und dank euch habe ich gelernt Klavier. Vielen Dank für beeinflussen.  
-¿Qué significa?  
-Eso significa "Gracias, Beethoven. Que tu obra perdure para siempre e inspire a los demás. Me llamo Eliza, y gracias a ti aprendí piano. Muchas gracias por la influencia."  
-Ah...  
-¿Nos vamos?  
-Bueno...ya es casi hora de almorzar, ¿Vamos a comer?  
-Si!  
Y los dos se fueron.

* * *

**Yay! Volví con este fic, y más feliz que nunca! En clase de piano hicieron realidad mi sueño! Voy a tocar Para Elisa! Estoy Feliz! Aunque me dan ganas de escrbirle arriba entre paréntesis "Eliza no Tame ni"...Bueno, eso era! Sayos~!**


	7. Madre e Hija

  
Invierno en la ciudad de Londres, Inglaterra. 27 de Diciembre.

Caía la nieve. Edgar venía saliendo de su casa e iba camino a la de Eliza. Se sorprendió cuando a mitad de camino sonó su celular (Antichlorobenzene de Rin Kagamine...que no me pertenece). Miro la pantalla del celular. Ponía "Eliza". Preocupado atendió a la llamada.  
-¿Eliza?  
No hubo respuesta. Sólo un par de sollozos.  
-Eliza, ¿Qué pasa?  
-Edo...  
-Eliza...  
-Mi...mi madre...  
-¿Qué pasa, Eliza?  
-Está en riesgo de muerte!  
-¿Qué? ¿Donde te encuentras en este momento?  
-En el Hospital Central de Londres!  
-Iré enseguida, Eliza.  
-Gracias, Edo!  
Edgar cortó y se echó a correr, cambiando el rumbo hacia el Hospital Central. Una vez ahí se encontró a Eliza, vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco, botas del mismo color y una capa del mismo color, con su estuche de violín al hombro. Su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas y tenía los ojos llorosos.  
-Eliza!  
La rubia miró a Edgar.  
-Edo...  
-Cuéntame que pasa.  
-Mi madre tiene una enfermedad muy grave al corazón. Fue sometida a un tratamiento y a una operación, pero sólo consiguió agravarse...ahora los médicos dicen que es casi imposible mantenerla a salvo.  
-Ya veo...- Él le acarició la mejilla a la chica, quien se sonrojó a más no poder.- Eliza, yo estoy contigo, lo prometo.- Edgar aferró a la chica a él y se acercó peligrosamente a la cara de Eliza. Pero sólo le besó la frente y la abrazó fuertemente.  
-Edo...- Eliza sentía un calor muy agradable en su pecho. "Lo amo...pero él seguro no me corresponde..." Pensaba Eliza.  
Una enfermera miró a Eliza.  
-¿Tu eres la hija de Elizabeth Forest?  
-Si.- Respondió Eliza.  
-Será mejor que pases a verla. Está empeorando...  
Eliza se sorprendió, y a petición suya Edgar y ella subieron hasta el cuarto de la madre de Eliza. Era una mujer morena de ojos azules, se veía joven, pero la debilidad la enflaquecía más y la debilitaba, haciéndola parecer de más edad.  
-Que bella es tu madre...y muy joven...- Le susurró Edgar.  
-Si. Ella tiene apenas 35 años de edad. Mi padre murió el año pasado de leucemia crónica. Así que somos sólo Luna, ella y yo. Aunque tengo una hermana mayor, llamada Beth, pero está en Francia, completando sus estudios.- Le devolvió el susurro Eliza.  
-Eli...za...- Murmuró la mujer. Eliza le sujetó la mano con sus dos manos. En comparación con las de Eliza, Elizabeth tenía las manos frias como las de un muerto.  
-Resiste, mamá...te lo ruego...- Eliza comenzó a llorar mientras miraba a su madre.  
-Eliza...tu fuiste mi hija predilecta. Te pagué clases de piano, violín y flauta traversa para que fueras una hermosa mujer cuando crezcas. Pídele perdón a Luna de mi parte por eso y dile a Beth que la quiero mucho...Perdóname, hija...si fui muy severa contigo...ahora puedes seguir el camino que quieras en tu vida...Tu...eres Edgar, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Elizabeth mirando al peliazul que se encontraba al lado de Eliza.  
-Así es, señorita Elizabeth.- Dijo Edgar.  
-Cuida a mi hija, Edgar. Ahora la responsabilidad de cuidar a mi hija recae sobre tus hombros...Cuida a Eliza...porque yo la quiero mucho...- Dijo Elizabeth.  
-Mamá...por favor...no te mueras...- Rogó Eliza con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
-Adios...Eliza...- Y la madre de Eliza dejó de existir.  
-NO! MAMÁ!- Eliza estaba desconsolada y se echó a llorar en el hombro de Edgar quien la abrazó tiernamente.  
-Eliza...yo estaré contigo. **Lo prometo.  
**

* * *

**Volví, por Gotheads, Terumi y tres bendito!**

Y si, quería ver a Eli sufriendo! Ok?

Y no soy cruel o3o

Como sea.

Sayos! 


End file.
